Moving On and Growing Up
by LilyPetal97
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James in 7th year. SB/OC RL/OC JP/LE. Rated for safety. Its finished, thanks for the help guys. Love you all.
1. Same Ol'

Disclaimer- Hey guys, I don't own any of the character's besides Izzy.

Have fun and enjoy!

-Lily Lipsky

________________________________________________________________________

Lily Evans plopped down onto the bench next to Isabel Axwel, her best friend.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Izzy turning to Lily.

"Nothing much. But my summer was horrible." Lily responded.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Because that jerk, Potter, kept on sending me love letters. 69 total. I wish he stop bothering me and deflate his big head. He is so annoying. But on the bright side I was made head girl!" Lily said.

"Oh! That's great! So, uh, who's Head Boy?"

"Dunno, the letter didn't say. All it said that I have to go to compartment C to brief the prefects on everything. I also share a dormitory with Head Boy. I 'spect it'll be Remus. He was a prefect. And he's really smart."

"Yeah, well, let's pray it's not a Slytherin." Izzy said running a hand threw her short and spiky hair that was the color of snow.

"By the way, I like the new look." Lily said referring to Izzy's hair. "You're so lucky you're a metamorphamegus. I wish I was one; I get sick of this red hair all the time." Lily said in a resentful tone. Izzy smiled.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Bye!" Lily got up and left.

She ran down the call past Compartment B making trying not to be seen by Professor Slughorn, or she'd never be able to get out. She opened the door to Compartment C. Instead of the regular sort of compartment there was a beautiful room. With a large red sofa with gold trimming and two matching armchairs. In the middle of the room there was a pot of steaming coffee and a plate of cookies on a coffee table. Lily poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the big armchairs. She had only taken one sip. When the door burst open and James Potter walked in. He had grown several inches over the summer and now was at least a foot taller than Lily.

Lily put her cup of coffee down.

"Ah, Evans, I knew you'd be Head Girl." James said seeing her.

"Get Out, Potter. This compartment's for heads only and go tell Remus that he shouldn't allow his friends in." Lily said staring James straight in the eyes.

"But you see, Evans, I'm Head Boy,"

"Don't be foolish." snapped Lily. "You don't even have a badge."

"Yes, I do." James pulled out badge. Lily couldn't believe it. Dumbledore must be crazy.

"What have I done that would make Dumbledore torture me in this way?" James smiled and gave her a huge wink.

"Our prefects are waiting." Lily groaned and got up.

Half an hour later James set off for his compartment with Remus Lupin (a prefect). He opened the door to find Sirius Black, his best friend, snogging a brunette. Peter Pettigrew was sitting next to a pile of candy, eating a licorice wand. James sat down next Peter and picked up a cockroach cluster.

"Mmmm, I love these." James said. Remus sat down next to James and pull out a copy of Defensive Arts and Spells by Wendell Wagberg. A minute passed with no sound, but Sirius's snogging.

Finally Remus put his book down. He was getting rather annoyed the girl's giggling which was horrible.

"OI!!! Will you two get a room!!!" Sirius looked rather annoyed.

"Everyone, this is Vanessa Vane. 5th year Hufflepuff."

Vanessa had a bold face and big black eyes.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." James said extending a hand.

"I know. And your Remus Lupin," She pointed at Remus. "And you're..." She had turned to Peter, but her hand fell and a disgusted look arose upon her face.

"Oh, I'm Peter Pettigrew." Peter said threw a mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Well, I'd better be going. Bye cookie." She said to Sirius as she left. Sirius turned to James.

"So who's Head Girl?" Sirius asked.

James grinned.

"Evans."

"YES!!!" Sirius punched the air triumphantly.

"Let's go pay her a visit, Padfoot."

"Yeah." They said together and all got up to go find Lily.

Lily arrived back the compartment to find Izzy. Looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I seriously need to change my shirt. Red and white suck together." Izzy muttered as Lily stepped in. Lily groaned.

"What's up, girl?"

"I hate Potter!!"

"What now?" Izzy asked.

"He screws up everything. He was made Head Boy. CAN YOU BELIEVE?!"

"Actually, I can. He's actually very talented."

"What? First Dumbledore goes senile and now you?" Lily half yelled.

"If Dumbledore is senile then how come he made you Head Girl?" Izzy asked smartly.

"I..uh, but, no, that... that was-s different, he... he..." Lily spluttered finishing lamely.

The compartment door opened and a handsome boy with blond hair walked in. With out even looking up Izzy said, "You can leave, Cantius, because I won't go out with you for a million galleons. And I know Andrew Quartney is standing out side the door so you can tell him I won't go out with him. And that goes for Diggory as well." He blushed and turned to Lily, the other most popular girl in the school.

"You got no chance," said Lily pulling out a magazine entitled _Knuts and Sickles_. The boy frowned and walked out. The door opened again and this time the four Marauders walked in.

"Hello, my charming Miss Evans." James said smiling. "Wanna go out with me?" Lily stood up and walked over James with her hand on her hips and flashed one of her most gorgeous smiles before turning it into a look of deepest contempt, "I wouldn't go out with you in a million years." Lily pushed James into the wall and sat down. Izzy burst out laughing joined by Lily moments later. The two groups loathed each other. Izzy and Lily were the most popular girls at school, and Sirius, James, and Remus were the most popular boys around. Peter was not really popular at all and no one understood why they hung out with them. James got up. Lily scanned him with her bright green eyes.

He had unruly black hair and deep hazel eyes. He wore circular wire rimmed glasses. Meanwhile, Izzy was doing the exact same thing to Sirius. Sirius had handsome, black, shoulder length hair and gorgeous grey eyes. Sirius smiled.

"So, Axwel, meet anyone new over the summer?" Sirius said sitting down next to her.

"As a matter a fact I didn't, Black, but as long as were on the topic of couples, how many girls did you pick up this summer? Did you break your record? Last time I heard it was 16 in a week."

"17." Sirius grinned.

"That's disgusting, Padfoot." Said Remus shaking his sandy colored hair away from his light blue eyes.

"Why, thank you, Moony!"

"So, why did you butt heads come to bother us now?" Lily asked. James cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a new one isn't it? I'm more used to things like arrogant toerag, egocentric idiot, ignorant pig, big headed idiot, git, jerk, stupid loser, prat, you know the usual, but butt head? I think you're losing you touch Evans." James said whilst smirking.

Lily slapped James so hard across the face that there was now a red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"Come on now, Evans, don't hurt our dear friend Prongs because we know you love him." Sirius said.

Izzy rounded on him.

"AARRGH!!" Izzy punched him so hard he fell down. Once Sirius got up again James spoke.

"By the way, to answer your question Evans. We just came to say hello." This really got Lily angry.

'_That conceited git!!! He only wants to get on my nerves' _Thought Lily

"GET OUT POTTER!!!! ANYTHING, BUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily roared.

James grinned.

"Anyway Hogwarts is insight gotta go. You said anything so maybe a goodbye kiss?" James asked.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FILTHY ARSE OUT OF HERE IN FIVE SECONDS YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lily roared turning kicking each of the marauder in turn and pushing the out the door.

Seething, Lily yanked down her trunk, which landed on her foot.

"OOUUCH! This stupid thing." Lily pushed the trunk off of her foot and grabbed her robes from inside of the trunk and changed.

"I hate those boys!!! Lily said as they stepped of the train.

"I know, but we only have one year left at Hogwarts and I'm determined to make it perfect." Izzy replied.


	2. Problems

James stepped off of the train guffawing at a joke Sirius had just told.

"No offense man, but your seriously perverted." James said in between fits of laughter.

Sirius chuckled.

"You think I don't know that?" Sirius said.

James broke out in fresh peels of laughter.

"Ooooooooh!! Look there's Snivellus the Sniveler of Snivel Land!!! Lets go hex him!!" Cried James happily. "We could set a new record. A weeks worth of detention before the feast even begins." James finished.

"We already set that record. Third year. And it was a month's worth of detention. We made Malfoy's ear double in size, his hair fall off, his feet shrink and then we turned him into a girl." Said Remus in a bored tone.

James smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah, McGonagall got us real bad because he was Head Boy." James said.

"Now that your the big guy, you gotta watch out for little third years." Sirius said happily.

James' witty retort was never heard.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Come on ove'" Came a gruff voice as a huge man with a straggly beard and huge hands walked toward the lake beckoning for the first years to follow.

"HEY!! Hagrid!!" James called.

"Oh! It's you lo'!" Hagrid said happily.

"How was your summer?" Sirius said.

"No' bad. How 'bou yers?" Hagrid asked.

Peter cowered behind Sirius.

"Mine was great!" Remus said.

"Yeah, mine too." James added grinning.

Sirius nodded his head as if saying mine too.

"Well, thas goo'. I gotter go. See ya at the feast!!" Hagrid called.

The marauders walked of toward the carriages and got in an empty one.

Lily and Izzy arrived at the castles and to their regular seats.

Most unfortunately the marauder sat across from them.

"Hey Evans," James said with a cocky grin.

Lily open her mouth, but shut it glaring at James.

"Welcome back to all returning students and welcome to all new students. I must let the sorting begin." Said Dumbledore.

The hat sang it's song and then Professor McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name please sit on the stool and put the hat on."

"Andres, Tyler"

A small skinny boy with straw like blond hair sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!!" The hat said after several moments. Then boy took a deep breath and head off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Finally Zaskel, Robert was sorted into Gryffindor.

The feast began and Sirius grabbed as much food along with James. With the three of them pigging out there wasn't much talking being done. Remus had put a slice of kidney pie on his plate but barely touched it. Instead he was frowning into a book called A Werewolf in Training.

"Whac yer reasding, moonchy?" James asked threw a mouthful of food.

Remus held up the book.

"It's written by a guy who thinks all werewolves should be rounded up and taught how to protect people from bad things He wants werewolves to be slaves."

James stopped eating and stared at his friend.

"That's bloody crazy!! What kind of idiot would write a book like that?"

Remus glanced at the cover.

"Apparently Bartholomew Dimwin would." Remus said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Mooney, no one will read a stinking book like that." James said pinching his nose like the book smelled bad.

"The problem is that it's a bestseller! I'm only reading it because I was in Flourish and Blotts and it had it's own stand in the window and everything." Remus said biting his lower lip in fear.

"mmmm! Delicious!" said Sirius.

"SIRIUS!! This is not a joke! Please! This could mean my life. It would be hard enough to get anywhere without this stupid book." Remus finished mumbling to himself.

"Huh?" Sirius replied.

James explained the problem.

"Oh, uh, er... sorry Mooney."

"Yerp! Me too!" Squealed Peter.

Remus nodded curtly and said, "I wish I wasn't a stupid werewolf."

Sirius patted him on the back, "It's all right, mate."

"I wish it was."said Remus solemnly. James eyed his friend nervously as Remus finished eating, but eventually his eyes wondered toward Lily Evans. Lily was laughing her long red hair fell softly down her back. Her white, creamy skin was so beautiful and seemed to be emitting a silvery glow. Her almond shaped green eyes were sparkling in and dancing with happiness. Suddenly James was heart was filled with pain as her remembered the summer.

Flashback

He was sitting in the living room when his mother came in.

"Come, James, quick!" her voice was panicked and unnaturally high. James got up quickly and followed his mother, but when she reached out to open the front door that lead to outside it opened for her. A thin waxy hand appeared, then a cloaked body of what might have once been a handsome wizard.

With a blinding flash of green light his mother was dead.

"No!!" James yelled.

"Yes," came a cold, high pitched voice. "Yes, James Potter, yes. Your dear father's already dead and all that's standing in my way to victory is you. You." James' jaw dropped. There he was standing in front of the most terrible wizard of all time frightened to death when Lord Voldemort tells him that he is in his way and in order to achieve a victory, he, James Potter, must die.

Voldemort raised a terrible cold hand holding a wand and opened his mouth to speak.

Apparation. He had thought. He only learned a bit, but he thought he might be able to do it. He focused as hard as he could on Diagon Alley and with a small pop he was pushed in to darkness.

End Flashback

James' usual tactic for handling pain was jokes and pranks, but for some reason his heart seemed to fail that fateful day and everything had changed. Now James knew he had no alternative. It was fight or die. He slowly rose and walked over to Lily.

"Hey, Evans can I talk to you you for a sec," James asked nervously.

To Lily's right her friend Mary giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed in Mary's ear.

"Yes, Potter, what do you want? I want to make this as quick as possible." Lily replied gathering all her courage.

"Can we take a walk?" James asked nodding toward the door. Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure,"

They both rose and headed toward the exit. Several heads turned to stare at Lily and James walking peacefully. Finally the had reached a deserted corridor.

"Lily, I just wanted to offer up the possibility that we might be able to be friends. I grown up over the summer. I've faced Lord Voldemort-"

"So have I." Lily said cutting him off. James almost jumped. He had forgotten that Voldemort had killed Lily's mother at the beginning of the previous year.

"I know, Lily, but, in my eyes your were always mature and grown up. So, do you except?"

There was a long silence.

"Yes, but only because we are both head students and we need to stand as one and not be separated by the old rivalries of childhood." Lily replied.

James stared Lily in the eyes and leaned forward so that they were barely and inch apart.

"Thank you, Lily." James pulled back and walked away.

Lily stood in that spot for a while. Something was growing inside her and she didn't know what. She was searching for nothing and holding on for a reason unknown. Finally Lily understood. It wasn't fate that brought Lily and James together as friends that day it was life and the longing to live happily. She smiled at herself.

I should have been more kind to James in the past. Every time he defended me I lashed out at him, like back in 5th year with Sev. Oh I miss Sev so much he was such a great friend. Lily wiped a tear from her eye. I wish that I had never hurt James and that James never hurt Severus. It would nice to have them both as friends. I'm going to give James a chance and not be so judgemental. Lily resolved.

"Lily?" Lily jumped.

"Sev?" she asked in reply.

Severus Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"Severus, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to bother me again." Lily asked harshly. She hadn't forgotten fifth year.

"Why were you talking to Potter?" He asked sharply.

"It's none of your business."

"Gosh! Lily! I didn't know mudbloods could be so stupid! He could hurt you. He's fowl and evil and he thinks he's so cool just because he can ruffle his ugly hair and catch a measly snitch!" Snape yelled.

"SEVERUS!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL A MUDBLOOD!! HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU"RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE JAMES POTTER IS TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!" Lily roared punching Snape full force in the stomach,

"Lily!" James came running around the corner.

No!! I just found my friendship with James I don't want it to end. I just realized that he's a good person,

"No!! James leave don't do something that you might regret!" Lily yelled.

James didn't listen. He was infuriated by Snape.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL LILY A YOU-KNOW-WHAT IF ANYONE DESERVES A FOWL NAME LIKE THAT IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James roared running toward Snape with his wand drawn.

"James!! No!!" Lily yelled again.

James stopped in his tracks still glaring at Snape.

Come on, Potter, he's not worth losing your friendship with Lily. James thought to himself.

"I'll spare your blood this time, but don't think I will next time. " James said his voice full of disgust."You agree Lily?"

Lily looked at Snape.

"Yes I do. And Severus, don't except me ever to talk to you again." Lily replied.

"But, Lily, no, I didn't mean it. Please!!" Snape cried in anguish.

"I didn't take that cover up story back in fifth year so what makes you think that I will take it now, on the second occasion in which you called me a mudblood." Lily said.

"Get away you slime ball." James shot at Snape. Snape ran off.

"Thank you, James. You really have changed and I'm proud of you." Lily said smiling.

"Your welcome. Come one let's go back to feast."

Lily nodded. The walked back together laughing as the exchanged memories about some of Lily and James' past screaming matches.

"Remember that one back in forth year when you said my face looked like a twisted frog?" James asked they walked into the great hall.

"Yeah that was funny." Lily replied laughing.

At that moment about a million heads turned toward James and Lily laughing together. They both ignored it as they returned back to their seat.

"Sirius! She agreed to be friends! She agreed! She actually agreed!" James said enthusiastically. He told the gang the entire story.

"That great, James! I knew you could do it." Remus said looking slightly ill.

"Yeah mate really great I still can't believe it." Sirius said grinning.

Peter grinned bearing his uneven teeth.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts," Said Dumbledore. The Marauders turned their attention toward him.

"As all of you know the Forbidden Forest is FORBIDDEN. I can't emphasize the point anymore. This year's Head student are Miss Lily Evans," Lily stood up blushing. A loud applaud arose.

"and Mr. James Potter." James rose at the applaud was deafening.

"Quidditch Captains, please put about notices for tryouts." James smiled. This was his third year as captain.

"Last, but not least, I hope you have a good night sleep. You are dismissed. Please follow the Head Student or Prefects to your dormitory.

"Hey, Lily, what's the password?" Izzy asked.

"Niffler," Lily replied.

"Oh, come one you could be more original." Izzy replied. Lily shook her head.

"Soooooo," gushed Mary. "How's handsome, adorable, Potter?" Mary asked. Mary was pretty, average height, blue eyes, black hair, petite, and smart, but extremely talkative.

Lily had told them about the newly found friendship with Potter.

"I still can't believe you finally came to your senses." Izzy said.

"I always knew she would." Mary said smiling.

"Hey! Stop pretending I'm not here!" Lily said.

"Oh! Lily! I didn't know you were there!" Izzy said feigning an apologetic tone.

"Shove off." said Lily.

A group of students came over to Lily to ask her the passwords. She told each of them waved good-bye to her friends and set of toward the Heads dormitory. Lily came a portrait of a women in a garden.

"Dimple," She said clearly. It was a stupid password, but James had chosen it. She walked in to find James sitting on a couch in front of a roaring fire. The room was large with four mahogany book cases and to matching desks on opposite sides of the room. The was one couch and two armchairs. On the back wall there were two door that Lily knew must be their bedrooms.

"Hello James. I was going to turn in I'm rather tired."

"Yeah, sure, night Lils." James said.

Lily smiled and walked over to the doors. One had the word Lily engraved into it and the said James. She opened the Lily door. Her room walls were painted white with small Lilies. The four poster bed had white blankets. HEr trunk was at the end of her bed. She took out her night clothing and changed. She was to tired to wash up and she drifted to sleep...


	3. Classes and Qaurels

James walked into his room at ten o'clock, long after Lily had turned in. His room walls were painted red. They were covered with his favorite quidditch posters and pictures of his friends. He pulled off his robes and hopped in bed not bothering to put his night clothing on.

In the morning Lily woke. She checked her watch. 7:15. She quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. There were two sinks, one shower, and one toilet. She was going to be sharing a bathroom with James. EEK! Not good! Lily quickly undresses and got in the shower. When she got out she quickly wrapped herself in a towel. The door on the other side of the bathroom opened and James walked in. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Potter! Out!" James jumped. He would never be able to get the image of seeing Lily in nothing, but a towel out of his mind. He quickly left the bathroom.

Lily was panicking the image of James' bare chest was stuck in her brain she quickly got into clean robes and brushed her teeth she left the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and soon after, off. James got out of the shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and went out to wait for Lily.

Lily emerged from her room. James thought she was beautiful. He hair was in a ponytail and she seamed very prettily casual.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about that." he said as soon as he saw her.

"It's alright, James, I forgive you." Lily said. James let a deep breath.

"Good, I thought you might not." James replied staring Lily in the eye.

"Hey, James is something bothering you?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Can I asked you a personal question?"

"It depends," Lily said.

"Do you like... Snape? I mean like, like?" James asked nervously.

Lily breathed in the air. She didn't even know the answer to that herself, "I guess I don't, but I'm not sure, he used to be so nice." Lily replied deciding that it was the best way to phrase it.

James nodded too lost in thought to speak. She wasn't as bad as 'Yes, definitely!' the way he'd imagined and it was worse then 'Ew! No way!' which he had been really hoping for.

They both walked toward the door. They reached for the doorknob at the same time and their hands met. An electric current ran through Lily as she felt James' soft flawless skin. She quickly drew back surprised by the shock. She touched James many times before, when she slapped him.

'Oh, crap!' Lily thought to herself she had to get away from James as fast as possible.

"Sorry, James, I, uh, forgot, I'm supposed to walk to breakfast with Mary." Lily said making something up.

James shrugged, "No problem,"

"Thanks and sorry how 'bout tomorrow?"

James nodded and Lily took off as fast as possible. She reached the door to the Gryffindor Common room just as the marauders, minus James, walked through it.

"Evans, so you're gonna being hanging out with Prongsie this year, I guess that means we'll see you more often, eh?" Sirius asked.

"Suppose so," Lily said.

Sirius winked and the group walked off.

"... love to as a matter fact I was hoping you'd-LILY!" Izzy had just walked out of the portrait whole talking to Ben King from their year.

"Hey, Iz, so where's Mary?" her question was answered as Mary came out of the common room.

"Hey," Mary said.

Ben stared at the three of us awkwardly.

"So, er, next hogsmede weekend, 10:00," Ben said to Izzy. She smiled and Ben walked off.

"So first date of the year? huh?" Mary asked.

"Yep," Izzy smiled.

"Guys, can I walk down to breakfast with you?" Lily asked.

Mary shrugged and they set off toward the Great Hall.

Lily finished telling them about the morning and purposefully leaving out the part about the electric current.

"OMG!! LILY!!!! YOU SAW JAMES POTTER IN NOTHING, BUT BOXERS??!!!!! AND HE SAW YOU IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL!!!???" Mary screeched as they sat down to eat.

"Mary!" Lily hissed. All the girls in the Great Hall turned to Lily, angry glares on their faces.

Lily put her head in hands and too a deep breath in.

Two seats down James ran a hand through his elegant hair and tried to smile weakly at Lily.

"Prongs! You didn't that you saw Evans in a towel?!" Sirius yelled. "Score for Prongs."

Lily was seething and she didn't want to hear James' answer.

"Padfoot! It's not like that anymore! I'm not trying to woo her! We JUST friends," James said.

Lily was taken aback this was definitely the answer she wanted to hear, but some how it hurt, and bad.

James gave her a weak smile and she smiled back, but her muscles didn't want to move so she came out with a sort of grimace.

Izzy shot her a grin.

Just then McGonagall walked over.

"Miss Evans, you are taking seven NEWT classes this year, are you sure you are comfortable with that?"

"Yes, mam," Lily replied.

"Well then, here's your schedule." Professor McGonagall handed her a schedule.

"Herbology, first. I'm gonna head down," Izzy said.

"Me too," Lily said.

"I've got Defense," Mary offered.

Lily took a bite of her toast and spit out.

"I'm not hungry." Lily said

"Come on, lets go," Izzy said. They rose together and walked toward the door.

"So someone's got the hots for a particular gorgeous seeker, by the name of James Potter." Izzy said winking.

"Do not." Lily said blushing.

Izzy cocked and eyebrow.

"You so do."

"Iz! Stop it, you know I don't!" Lily argued.

"You don't what, Evans? 'Cause we all know you love Prongsie. You're head over heels for him!" Sirius appeared at Lily's side.

"UG! This is the worst day ever! And I don not love JAMES! We're just friends!" Lily cried running away toward the greenhouse.

"That was weird," Sirius said.

"Great going, Black! You just a big arse aren't you!" Izzy said infuriated by the boy's nonchallant views of everything.

"Getting Lily and James together is a very important thing! They are meant to be! And I'm serious!" Izzy said.

"You can't be Sirius, I'm-" Sirius began, but Izzy put her hand up to stop him.

"You can save your breath, the 'sirius' jokes aren't even worth your fowl breath!" Izzy said.

"My breath is not fowl!" Sirius argued.

'If you're comparing it to everyone else's breath, yes it is."

"Jerk,"

"Prat,"

"Git,"

"Overgrown cow!"

Sirius snorted.

"Whatever you say, honey." Sirius said winking and walking away.

James ran up behind Sirius reaching the greenhouse at the same time he did.

The class was assembled and they were all standing around a table cover in what look frozen raspberries.

Professor Vebow was an old fashioned woman with frizzy hair a thin body and she always wore a large yellow raincoat.

"Welcome, class! Gather round this year we're working with some much harder herbs and fungi. This particular fungus is very important."

"These here are Touts, really nasty boogers! The coating is very useful in the 'color potion' so if you ever want anything to change color your looking mainly for Touts and the essence of Ryteb." Professor Vebow said.

"Now, if you split up into pairs of two and each person takes a cracker," she held up a large wooden block with three sharp points sticking out of it, "you can crack the coating and put the coating over here," she pointed to a bucket. "And the excess, stuff from the inside, over here." she pointed to another bucket. "You may need some of this material over here so you are allowed to take." She pointed to a pile of knives, buckets of water, rope, etc.

Next she took the cracker and and jammed it into the Tout in front of her. It squirted brown juice at her and she blocked it with her hand and tried to force the Tout out of it's shell, but it started smoking and becoming burning hot so she doused it in cold water and fought the thing out of it's coating.

"You see what I mean about them being real nasty things. One a guy lost a thumb taking care of one, but don't worry." Professor Vebow ensured the class.

"Alright, you can begin."

Sirius and James each took a cracker and a Tout. They reached their spot and began.

"Man, I can't believe you're over Evans." Sirius said taking a knife and cutting away thorn that had been growing on his Tout.

"I am, Sirius." James replied smushing the air bubbles that had been appearing over his Tout.

"Ew!" Sirius's Tout had just sprayed him with slime.

"Good for, Prongs." Sirius said in reply to James' earlier comment.

"So, Padfoot, no girls around that you like?"

"There is, but she hates me."

"Now you know how I used to feel, who the gal?" James asked.

"Axwel,"

James spit a mouthful of dirt, which the Tout had been throwing at him, out.

"Axwel? Are you nuts? I'm mean she's totally hot, but she's one tough cookie." James asked.

"Hey I can deal with a little challenge." Sirius defended.

"Okay, okay, I rest my case." James was now wrestling the new arms that had recently sprung from his Tout.

"Gotta ya!" Sirius said triumphantly. He was hold a goopy red thing in one hand and a crystal like substance in the other.

"Ah!" Lily said smiling. She wiped some lime off her brow and went to put the coating and the excess in their correct bins.

She bumped into James.

"Oh! Sorry!" James said helping Lily up.

"No problem," Lily said getting up. Just as Lily rose James spliped on some of the red gloop that had spilled when Lily fell. Lily fell on top of him and their lips met for a brief moment.

"Ah! Damn it!" James swore. Lily rose.

Lily helped him up.

"Thanks," James replied.

"Oooh! Kissy wissy, wooo!!" Snape had appeared behind Lily.

"Sev, now don't you get into this." Lily said dangerously.

"Yeah, sure, you and your boyfriend, Mr. Pottty Pants can go kiss in tree somewhere, I don't mind." Snape drawled.

"Severus! What are you talking about, James is not my boyfriend!" Lily yelled.

"He says you're his girlfriend, so why don't you ask him about it?" Snape said sneering.

"James? Are you putting out rumors that we are a couple?" Lily said turning on James.

"No way! Definitely not! He's lying." James said defensively.

'Oh no! What fowl concoction is Snivell stirring up this time?!' James thought nervously.

"Yes he did," Snape said.

"James! How dare you! I thought you'd grown up! I thought you cared! But you don't! You're fowl and evil! You just trying to woo me like you ALWAYS do! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!!! I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL LOVE YOU!! EVER!!" Lily roared tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Lily, I never-" James started.

"Don't give me your filthy lies Potter because I DON'T want to hear them!"

"Please! Lily, no, I didn't do anything! I don't know what you're talking about! Please! Lily! i just want to be friends! I have changed! I really have!" James pleaded.

"Potter you're such a smelly old toe rag! I don't know how I ever convinced myself that I ever, ever, in my entire life, thought you could be kind hearted and good!" Lily cried. She took off out of the greenhouse.

At the end of class James went up to the common room where he'd hope to see Lily, but she wasn't there.

Feeling let down, horrible, and like the future of the entire world was on his shoulder James finished the day. Lily did not appear in any of the classes she was supposed to and James spent the day feeling glum.


	4. Prongs

It had been a week and both Lily and James we're in terrible states.

It was one particular Friday night when Lily went for a walk by the lake.

The reflection from the moon was shimmering on the glassy surface of the dark water. The velvety sky was huge and scary to Lily. Her long vivid, red hair was tied into a braid and her soft creamy skin was wet with tears.

"Oh, what have I done! I need him as a friend! No, I need him as more than a friend..." Lily sobbed.

She sat on large rock.

She sat there for what must have been hours, rocking back and forth, when out of the wood stepped a stag. His coat was a gleaming silver and his eyes a warm deep hazel. The stag walked over to Lily and sniffed her.

She put a hand on the stag. She thought it would run, but it stayed still. His fur was soft and silky.

"Oh dear, stag, I don't know what to do, that stupid Severus Snape if only he hadn't told that lie to me. I can't believe I trusted him. He was just trying to make sure me and James weren't friends. I should have listened to James, he was right, all along. I can tell him I'm sorry because he won't listen. I've treated him miserably. I had some time to think the whole problem over and that's when I found the truth." Lily told the stag. His eyes reflected pity for a moment and then they became blank again. Lily stared in to their depth and smiled like and old friend was helping he through hard times. Lily was finally happy.

Lily got up and walked away leaving the stag standing there, clueless.

James saw Lily enter the castle and turned back into a human.

His mind was racing, she was going to apologize.

He went back to his bedroom and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a big day.

But Lily didn't approach him the next day, or the next, or the next. It had been a week since Lily's expedition to the lake side and she now had cold feet.

"Go on, Lils." Izzy encouraged for she knew of Lily plans.

"Nah, what if he doesn't say yes." Lily complained.

"Come on, girl, James has been chasing you for seven years! He's not likely to give it all up now!" Izzy said smiling at her friend.

"You're right, I'll go." Lily said waving good-bye and exiting the Gryffindor common room.

James sat with his friends in the Heads Common Room.

"Go on, man, you should move on, get yourself a girlfriend. Go on, mate." Sirius encouraged.

"Padfoot is right, Porngs," Remus added.

"Thanks Mooney and Pads," James said.

He exited the Common Room and saw Hannah Bench standing with Samantha Reese.

"Hey, Hannah!" James called running a hand through his hair and flashing his signature cocky smile.

"Hi James." Hannah offered.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Hannah said clearly excited that she had gotten date with the one and only James Potter.

"So, er-" James began.

"JAMES!!" Lily had just run in on the scene.

"Hey Lily, what do you want?" James asked very confused.

"I just came to apologize, but obviously you're busy." Lily said. She smiled at Hannah.

"No, Hannah and I were just planning a date," James said.

Samantha giggled and Hannah shot her an irritated glare.

"So, I'll see you later, Hannah," James said waving good bye.

Lily and James walked off together.

"James, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have believed Severus, I just, oh James, I so badly wish we were friends! I really do, I was willing to believe anything he told me that didn't have to do with the Voldemort. Please forgive me James!" Lily begged.

"Of course, I will," James smiled warmly and Lily smiled back.

It was quite dor a moment and then Lily spoke.

"So you and Hannah are a couple?" Lily was praying for the answer to be 'no'. Over that past few days she'd worked out that she loved James, but she was not ready to admit it to him yet, and if he'd gotten over it than things would never work because she would be the jerk that agreed to be James Potter's friends.

"Yes, well sort of," James said. Lily's heart sank.

"Oh, that's nice," Lily said half heartedly.

"Yeah, so, since we're friends I have something, I want to tell you," James said taking a deep breath.

"Go on,"

"Remember how you found out about Remus' lycanthropy in third year?" James asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, since he was Sirius, Peter and I's best friend we wanted to help him through it, so we became illegal animagi." James said.

"No," Lily whispered.

"Please, don't be mad," James said worried that he had done something to endanger their friendship.

"I'm not, I just can't believe that you would risk your lives for your friend," Lily said astonished.

"Yes well,"

"So, can I see you in animagus form,"

James grinned. He knelt down on all fours and transformed into the stag Lily had seen earlier.

"Oh, no! James! You idiot! How dare you? How come you didn't tell me! I could have spilled out some of my deepest secrets to you!" Lily yelled tears falling down her face.

She slapped the stag across the face and it cowered back, making a wounded noise.

James turned back.

"Lily! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean!" James called as Lily ran away.

James put his head in his hands a wept a thousand tears over his lost love, for he knew then that his love for her would never disappear.

He was deeply in love with Lily Evans and there was nothing he could do about it.


	5. Quidditch Captains and Secrets

Sirius sat on the couch with his head in his hands. The Common Room was slightly full and he was trying to ignore the pack of giggling girls in the corner.

Lily was sitting a few seats over, madly scribbling away on piece of parchment, with a bottle of ink balanced on her knee.

Sirius looked up,

"Evans," Sirius said.

Lily jumped and her ink bottle fell and cracked on the floor spilling ink all over the carpet.

"Black! Look what you made me do!" Lily yelled turning on him with av vicious look on her face.

Sirius bit his lip and cleared the mess with one quick flick of his wand and handed her a full jar of ink.

Lily took it and stomped off toward the dormitory.

"Lily, Mary, we need to talk." Izzy said flatly.

"Sure. By the way thanks for letting me stay up here with you guys while this feud with James lasts." Lily said for the thousandth time that day. Lily sat on Izzy's bed next to her to friends.

"Listen, I think I like..." began Izzy.

"Go on, I wanna hear all about it! Is it Ben King? He is SO hot! Oh my gosh! I dated him in third year it was fun, but there was no spark! OMG! Can you have possibly found your true love? I hope-" Mary began to gush, but Izzy shook her head glumly.

"Black," Izzy said hoarsely. Silence swallowed the room.

"How could you!" Yelled Lily tears falling down her face. She needed a shoulder to cry into.

Lily ran down the stairs and through the crowd in the Common Room.

"Hey, Evans, did Potter break your heart again?" Lily turned on the voice to find Ethan Dawner, a 6th year.

"Ethan!" Lily yelled.

"You have no reason to be prying in other peoples business. Detention, Saturday night, 7:00," Ethan opened his mouth to protest, but saw Lily's glare.

She turned on him and set off out the door and into the corridor.

Lily reached the Entrance Hall, she through the door open and stomped out into the cold night, but before she could go any farther she bumped into a big black shape.

"Oops! Sorry," Lily said.

"Ooh, Head Girl head is out after hours?" spoke the black shape.

"Speaking of which-" Lily began.

The figure put up his hand.

"You can save it, Evans."

"How do you know my name?" She commanded.

"I know lots of things." The figure replied.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

The figure stepped into the light.

He was tall with tan skin and light brown hair. His eyes were light blue and he had the most gorgeous smile Lily hand ever seen, only second to Potter, of course.

"My name is Justin Hale," he said smoothly.

"Lily Evans, but of course you already know that." Lily said laughing shakily, she hadn't quite caught her breath yet.

"So, you were about to take a walk you mind if I stroll with you?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Lily said. The set off in to the breezy night air. The sky was black and speckled with stars and Lily felt glad to be there with Justin.

"So, you looked a little shaken when I bumped into you, do want to tell me what happened?" Justin asked.

"I guess," Lily began, "Well, my friend just fell for Black and I'm a bit depressed." Lily confessed.

"Ahh, I see why you're concerned, I would be for anyone who fell for Black," Justin said grinning.

Lily smiled back.

The two of them sat down by the water took off their socks and dipped there toes in the cool water.

"What house are you in?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw," Justin said.

"Oh, well, I guess I could deal with that,"

"Why, are we going to see each other again?" Justin asked.

Lily blushed, "Well, I hoped." She said.

"Well, then I guess we will."

Suddenly a stag appeared at the edge of the forest.

Lily immediately recognized the stag as James.

She tried to shoo him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't you have a family, or maybe a girlfriend, handsome?" she asked trying a knew tactic.

"Come on, Lily, It's not like he can understand you." Justin said smiling.

"You would be surprised," Lily muttered.

"What was that?" asked Justin.

"Oh, nothing."

"Do you want to walk a bit or just sit?" Justin asked.

"Uh, lets take a walk." Lily said rising and turning in the direction of the beech tree. Justin and Lily walked in a comfortable silence and James followed.

'UG! I wish I could kill that Justin Hale!!' James thought furiously. Lily had just slipped her hand into his. James couldn't look any longer and he ran off crying silently.

Lily smiled.

"He left." she said.

"Oh," Justin replied.

"So, Do you want to hag out some other time? Maybe we could go on the next hogsmede weekend." Justin said

"Yeah, sure. The next Hogsmede weekend is on the 3rd October." Lily said.

"Okay, It's a date." said Lily firmly. She smiled at Justin and walked up to the castle without another word.

"Tough luck, mate." said Sirius while James complained.

"But, it's so annoying!! And unfair. I mean that guy meets Lily for the first time and she is head over heels for him and I've been after her for ages and not even a single date!" James continued.

"He's not even handsome!" James pouted.

"I don't know, Justin Hale has got some pretty good looks." Remus said.

"Your. Not. Helping." James said.

"Sorry, Prongs." Remus said shaking his head wearily.

James couldn't dwell on this any longer. He was a marauder for Pete's sake! So, he rose and grabbed up his bag and headed off to the heads dormitory to finish up his potions essay.


	6. Never Look Back

"James," Hannah crooned.

"Yes," he replied. He was sick of Hannah, she was a nice enough girl, but she wasn't Lily.

"Can we go down to the lake? It's nicer down there." Hannah asked getting off of James' lap. They were sitting in the Gryfindor common room.

"Sure."

Together the walked out into the blinding light of Saturday the 26th of October.

James scanned the few clutches of people. They were mostly couples.

James and Hannah settled beneath the Beach Tree.

Hannah sat on James' lap giggled and kissed him on the nose.

He smiled.

He heard a splash of water and then another giggle.

"Stop it, Justin!" came a familiar voice. James looked toward the water to see Justin Hale lean down and plant a kiss on Lily's lips.

James' blood boiled.

"So, Hannah? Wanna go to Hogsmede this coming weekend?" James asked a little louder than usual.

Lily looked back to see James sitting with Hannah. She had just heard him ask her out. Hannah grinned, said yes, and kissed James.

"Disgusting," muttered Lily.

"Yeah, I know, Potter is a jerk." Justin said. Lily couldn't bare it. She loved James and she knew it.

"Your right," said Lily, killing herself inside. Justin picked her up, threw her on his shoulder and took of around the lake. At first, Lily was really scared, then she kind of liked it.

"Can we do that one more time?" Lily as when Justin put her down again.

"Yeah, later," Said Justin taking a deep breath. Lily liked Justin, but James was so much better and she really wanted everything to work out between them. She didn't know what was going on between James and Hannah, but she wanted it to end.

"Hey Evans," Sirius Black called.

"Gimme a sec," Lily mumbled to Justin.

She got up and walked over to Sirius.

"What do you want, Black?" Lily inquired aggressively.

"Just lookin' for your friend, Izzy."

"Just look for the girl with lime green in a braid and bangs." Lily replied.

"Cool." Sirius replied grinning.

Lily turned to walk away, but Sirius stopped her.

"Wait! Evans! How do I look?"

"Well, if you want my honest opinion-"

"Never mind, don't anaswer that." Sirius said and walked off toward the castle. lily shook her head and returned to Justin. Just before she said down she caught a glimse of James. Her broke and her eyes were begging her to cry, but she promised herself, Never look back.

She sat down and tried as hard as she could not to look at James.

James looked at Hannah. Everything felt wrong. He needed Lily, his friend, his girl. Just then he spotted Sirius walking off towardd the castle.

"Hey, Hannah, I got to meet with Sirius, uh, er, catch you later." James said hastily. Hannah made a horribly girlish giggle and got off of his lap. He jumped up and ran off toward the castle.

He ran after Sirius.

"Hey, Padfoot!" James called.

Sirius turned toward him.

Sirius smiled reluctantly.

"Hey, mate," He said.

'So, you wanna plan a prank? I know Moony and Worm are up in the Common-"

"No, sorry, Prongs, I'm busy at the moment."

James' brow furrowed.

"What could you possibly be busy with?' asked James in a joking tone.

"I have a life you know, Prongs! Just because your so wrapped up in Evans doesn't mean that the rest of us are! I'm a human being just like you!" Sirius shouted. James was taken aback.

'Well, if that's the way you feel about it than go ahead, I won't mind." James said hotly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" James walked off his blood boiling with fury. There was nowhere he could go. No one he could talk to. Remus wouldn't understand.

"Are you James Potter?" asked a timid voice. James turned to find a small little girl standing there.

"Who else would I be?" James spat his voice filled with indignation.

"I-I.. I dunno! This is from Dumbledore! Here.." She shoved a note into his hand and ran off. The note had Dumbledore's thin writing. He opened it.

James,

I have to meet with you urgently. Bring Miss Evans along. Don't tell anyone where you are going, no teachers, no friends, no other student. Make sure you are not followed.

Dumbledore

James re-read the note.

He ran toward Lily.

"Evans! Come here! i need you!"

Justen glared at James from Lily's side.

"I'd better deal with this."

"K," Justin replied not taking his eyes off James. Lily got up and walked over to James.

"Waht do you want, Potter?"

James looked her. She was so beautiful.

He shoved the letter into her hand.

She glanced at it.

"Oh!" She gasped

She looked back at Justin and said.

"I've gotta go! Sorry. And stay here," She turned and followed James into the castle. They raced up to the 4th floor and ran up to the gargoyle's.

At the exact same time the said,

"sugar quils!" the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. The raced up the stairs a nd hammered on the door.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's calm voice. The pushed the door open.

"Good. Have a seat."

"Now you must understand me, this is a job I would only give to two mature young adults that I knew could handle the job. I need you to tail Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ethan Travers, . I was tipped off that there is meeting planned with a certain dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. This is a wizard I am sure you both know of. Am I correct?"

They nodded.

"The meeting should start in five minutes. That gives you sometime to get to the common room of Slytheryn house." He glanced at James. "Make sure you are not seen. You will find what you need in Proffesor Slughorn's supply cabinet. He is at the Three Broomsticks. Go!"

Lily and James sprang up. The nodded toward Dumbledore and dashed off.

"Listen," James said.

"You go down to the dungeons, pretend you lost a book or something, I'll meet you ther soon."

"What are you--"

"Make sure we can't be seen," James said quickly. They rushed off and James ran toward the Head's Room. He ripped his way through his trunk and grabbed the invisibilty cloak and raced toward the dungeon. One minute. Lily was staning by the potions classroom. She stared at the cloak in awe.

"An invisibilty cloak?" She asked in wonder.

He nodded and through the cloak over them. James could feel her body heat and smell her amazing red hair. The ran off toward the Slytheryn Common room.

Lily muttered the password and the door opened. They stepped in. James knew he could never be with Lily, he would never look back.


	7. The Worst Kind of Surprise

**Hey, guys, I know this chap is really short, but its good. Enjoy, Review! PLEASE**

*********************

James pulled Lily into a corner of the common room. Five Slytherins sat in a circle. One of them was Severus Snape. Lily gasped as she watched his gaunt face tremble in the green light. At her side she heard James hiss and she followed his gaze. There was young boy, no older than thirteen who sat toward the far end of the circle. He was incredibly handsome and his black hair hung attractivley just below ears. Lily did not recognize the boy, but he seemed eerily familier, like he was the younger version of someone she knew. She shivered as her eyes were riveted to Bellatrix Black. Her thick black hair was down, shadowing her sallow face. Her eyes were deep and dark, but they were alight with joy. Her heavy lids were pushed open as wide as possible. Her thin lips were pulled back in to a crazed smile. Lily shrank back into the corner, slightly afraid. The last two people were boys. She recognized the burly one with slick black hair as a Rodolphus Lestrange and the other one with brown curls, she assumed was Ethan Travers. Ethan was shivering with fear, but his eyes were trying to put on a show of bravery.

Suddenly there was a tower of sparks and a whisp of silver smoke and a creature stood in the center of the circle. The five immediately bowed. Lily supposed you could call the creature part human, but he had pale waxy skin and red eyes. His bald head was smooth and looked almost slimy. His hand were curled like claws and his feet were bony and ice white.

She could feel the anger radiating from James. This was the man that killed his father and mother. This was the man that killed, her father. She was furious with this waxy figure, yet she could not move. She was locked into place.

She watched the five intently.

"My lord," spoke Bellatrix.

"Yes," He replied turning toward her."The Potter boy is easily accessible. We have a spy among his friends. Stupid boy. It was a simple bribe. He can give us information on the aurors. Potter's father was an auror, as you know. Potter stays with his father's friend Timothy Arcan, another auror."

Lily was so scared. She heard James' breath stop. She glanced up. His eyes were almost on fire. His fists were clenched so hard you could see the bones.

Lily tried to imagine what it would be like if Izzy or Mary had betrayed. She couldn't.

James was furious. He blocked the meeting with his own thoughts.

Peter? Remus? Sirius? Peter? Remus? Sirius? Why??

He couldn't believe it. His brothers. His comrade is in mischief. He heart was branded with question that would he would never find answers to. All he wanted to do was run up to this horrible, crazy, mutated, creature and pound the living daylights out of him. James' mind was realling. Thoughts of contempt had clouded his vision. He barely remembered where he was, until he felt a cool hand on his arm.

"James?" Lily voice came from his right.

He blinked and joined reality again.

"We have to go." Lily said timidly.

James nodded. He glanced upward. The meeting was over. They were gone. He grabbed Lily and pulled her out of the common room. He glanced at his watch. 12:30 am.

"Damn! We're really late." James swore. Lily was looking at him with fear in her gorgeous green eyes.

"James. Wait." She said.

"Yeah." He stop and looked at her.

She was biting her lip.

"James, are you ok? That was probably really tough on you." She said.

James took a deep breath in. He was standing less than three inchs away from her. He couldn't think. The feelings inside him were both furious, sad, and confused.

Suddenly she was kissing by James Potter, and she didn't think it was horrible. Not one bit. It was heaven and she was scared. She was betraying Justin. But James' needed her now. He was confused. His friends had deserted him, or at least one of them had.

**So what did you think. Little cliff hanger. Review Please. Thx to all my faithful readers. Sorry this chap took so long to post. **


	8. What now?

James felt not only like he had been lifted off of his feet, but like he had literally been picked up and thrown toward the ceiling. Finally after seven years, he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He was with her. Her scent seemed to burn into his heart. Now he knew he was meant to be with her, now and forever. He pulled back and gazed into her deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry, James." Lily said. "

"No. No, James. WE can't be. WE is not going to happen. Not yet. WE is too much. I need to focus. I need to pass NEWT's I need to find a way to get revenge on Voldemort and I already have a date with someone. James, that was a pity kiss. I was saying I was sorry for not being your friend. I know what you want and I want it to, but its also what Voldemort wants. The lock and the key right next to each other. WE can't be. I'm Sorry. It's too dangerous."

James just stared.

"James! I told you. I'm sorry. That's my final word it may be what you want, but I can't and a don't want to." Lily replied. The word killed, because she knew how bad she did. She loved James and she knew it.

James watched her turn and walk off toward Dumbledore's office. James followed her, but did not speak until they were closer to the gargoyles.

"Friends?" He held his hand out tentatively. He understood what Lily was saying, but didn't agree, but as long as they could be friends he would be happy, because just being near Lily put him in ecstasies. She smiled and ignored his hands and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd understand." Lily grinned. She knew she'd won this battle. the finished their hug.

"Licorice wands." James said. The gargoyles leapt to the side and James and Lily raced up the stairs. James rapped on the door as fast as he could, eager to give Dumbledore the information he needed. But instead of the usual "enter" a boy raced out of the door. The same boy that Lily saw in the common room. the young handsome boy. They went in and saw Dumbledore sitting behind the desk.

"Who was that boy, he was at the meeting?"

"Regealus Black. Sirius's brother." Lily gasped and glanced a James who was glaring at the door.

"Oh, no. That's horrible. Sirius's..." Lily voice was drowned out by James blood pounding in his ears. He was in love with Lily Evan more than anything in the world and she was too, but she was scared. Regealus was an evil devil. Voldemort killed his parents.

Without knowing it James let out a really big scream and ran from the room. He raced past all the shortcuts and straight out into the cold black air of the night.

"Accio broom!!" called James. for a moment his voice echoed and then silence fell once more. He waited for about a minute as his broom soared out of the blackness. He slid onto it and raced up into the sky. For about half an hour he let the darkness take him away.

Lily was pacing back and forth in the heads common room. She told Dumbledore about everthing at the meeting, but wasn't what was on her mind. She was thinking of James. When she had kissed him, he had pulled back. He had not spoken after. Now she wondered was her realization to late? Had she lost her love forever. What now?


	9. The Best Place on Earth

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I missed you guys. I hope you like this. Read and Review!**

Lily cried in her bedroom all night long. She'd messed up her life. There was nothing she could do. Everyone had turned against her. And it was her fault.

When she left her room at four in the morning she still hadn't slept a wink. She entered the bathroom. About two hours later she had made most of the red puffiness disappear. She tried to smile into the mirror, but she only grimaced. With a great sigh Lily headed off down the stars.

"Hi Iz." She smiled at her. Izzy had short blond hair with rosy cheeks and starry blue eyes. She was really pretty.

"How do I look--" She began, but stopped.

"Woah! Lily what happened!? You look absolutely horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing. I... just broke my heart and lied to the man i love!" Lily broke down in tears. She was crying all over the place.

"You told James you didn't love him, didn't you?" Izzy asked.

"Yes!! Izzy! What am I going to do I look and feel horrible!"

There was a long pause while Izzy contemplated.

"Okay. Well... First of all, why on earth would you be friends with Mary Gellman if she wouldn't give you a makeover to die for and I can already think of something we could do to make you feel better.

Lily smiled with genuine happiness.

Izzy and Lily walked toward Gryffindor Tower filled with new bright spirits.

"Hi Mary!" Lily said.

Mary looked up and sown her red head friend with a look of utter disgust.

It took her about 5 seconds to decide what to do.

"Stay here." She said.

About a minute later Mary reappeared with a make up kit.

"Hi! I'm back now we need to go somewhere where no one can see you in this state of disrepair!"

Izzy and Mary rushed Lily down all kinds of familiar hall. They walked passed statues and tapastries and secret passges ways they had remembered for the past seven years.

Finally they reached a large blank wall. The three girls made walked in fron tof the wall they're eyes closed tightly.

Suddenly a door appeared. Izzy pulled it oped to reveal a perfect place.

The room was filled with beanie bags. couches, armchairs, a makeover table, three bookshelves, and wardrobe.

"Thanks you guys this is the best place on earth. Hanging out with my friends in or special, super, secret room! I love you, guys.

"We know!" chimed Izzy.

"But enough talk time to work." said Mary seriously.

That day the three friends skipped classes t hang out together.

By 5:30 Lily was cheered up and gorgeous, but starved.

So the threesome went down for some late afternoon chocolate cake and pumpkin juice.


	10. Not So Happy Ending

**Ok guys. This is it. Thanks so much for reading it. Plz check out my other story, its better, Plus I might start a Harry/Ginny one, too. Love you**

**LilyPetal**

When Lily saw James sitting by his favorite Beech Tree she broke down.

"James!!!" She yelled.

He jumped up. His faces was exhausted. His eyes had dark circles beneath them. His hair was a mess.

He face seemed old and forlorn.

"James!!" Lily yelled.

"Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she threw herself on to James and kissed him so hard he almost fainted.

The broke apart and just lay there for a moment.

"James. I'm sorry, I was jerk and I messed up. I love you and I'll never leave you again." Lily said into James chest.

James smiled and breathed in her scent.

"My Lily, Lily flower. I loved you. I love you and I will love you. I am yours." He spoke softly.

The day was some how perfect.

Rain dripped down in a soft drizzle. It was Lily's favorite weather. Cool, rainy and romantic.

They spent the rest of the day skipping class.

They sat talking.

"Okay Lils, you first, tell me about your family." James said.

"Well, I love my entire family, but Petunia hates me. She's may older sister. She blames me for everything, the only bad thing the magic ever did to me was turn my sister against me."

Lily said softly Tears were sitting on Lily's eyelashes waiting to drop.

James touched her cheek lightly.

"Well, my story. I don't have any sibling and I really miss my parents, especially my dad. We used hang out. He was a great dad." James was squinting at the bright light reflecting of of the glossy surface of the black lake.

Lily looked up at him.

James was a hero. He was so kind to Lily who had broken his heart dozens times. He had endured the death of both parents and the loneliness of not having a family.

The day ended and the sun went down.

The year had flown by and memories filled the couples minds.

The world was a complex web of problems, but one thing about which they were both united on was they were in love. A perfect love.

The ending to this story is the kind you imagined, but for Lily Evans and James Potter this was simply the beginning of the long homestretch.

I'm am afraid that the true ending of this story is not a happy one. This story ends with an orphan, a scar, and love. Remember this.

LilyPetal97


End file.
